Danganronpa: Return to Despair
Danganronpa: Return to Despair is an SYOC fanfic by FlashFire705. The story features an original set of characters, a new killing game and is set in a new school. Rising Angel Academy whose mission and layout is similar to Hope's Peak Academy's. Characters * Monokuma- Our favorite murderous teddy bear is back to thrust a new group of Ultimate students into another killing game. Students: # Kouki Yoshi- The main protagonist of the story. He is the Ultimate Lucky student. As he becomes trapped in Rising Angel he quickly starts making friends among his fellow students. He has been described as a selfless person who helps out at every opportunity. # Alyara Sardonyx- She came to Rising Angel as the Ultimate Artist. At first coming off as shy she quickly warms up to the other students. Her talent often gives her insight into how others are feeling to surprising degree of accuracy. # Mikio Kikumori- He holds the title of Ultimate Gardener. He is often described as a gentle giant, breaking down under intense situation. However he is easy to make friends with and is very sociable and trustworthy to those he considers close friends. # Serra Raven- Also known as the Ultimate Strategist. She comes off as a cold, arrogant person and considers her talent to be superior. However this is a result of her upbringing. She considers Kouki to be her first friend. # Ramos Luciano- The Ultimate Boxer, he is a strong and loyal person. He deeply cares about his friends and will not hurt them unless absolutely necessary. He reacts in disbelief at unfair situations. # Milo Karrick- The Ultimate Comedian, he tries to create fun in any situation he is in. At first he doesn't believe he is trapped in Rising Angel but with his friends help he quickly adjusts. # Cleopatra "Cleo" Davis- Accepted into Rising Angel as the Ultimate Veterinarian, she has vast quantity of medical knowledge at her disposal. # Megan Winslow- She is known as the Ultimate Voodoo Dollmaker. She considers herself a nervous wreck and fearful of too many things. Ever since she's been trapped she has vowed to become stronger. # Katsu Gekai- The creepy Ultimate Surgeon. He has been known to have sudden violent or despair outburst. During his despair outburst he has been known to act like Nagito Komaeda. # Kagura Miyamoto- The Ultimate Bomb Specialist and group leader. Kagura has made it her mission to keep the group from falling into despair. # Sayu Akizuki- Her talent is currently not known. Not much is known about her except she actively avoids the rest of the group. # Axel Takashima- Due to his past he became known as the Ultimate DJ. Axel has kept a positive attitude for all the events surrounding him. He speaks in the third person. # William Gerardo- The Ultimate Songwriter, he comes off as lazy but once he puts his mind into something he finishes it. # Aima Jespersen- The world famous Ultimate Alpinist. She is often cold but she doesn't mean to. She sees Rising Angel as way to increase her skills. # Dawson Tall- The Ultimate Caver, he is flexible in high stress situations. He is sociable among the group and he likes having fun with them. # Kumo Yomohiro- Her talent is the Ultimate Pilot. She has a great love of cinnamon rolls. She also has a case of claustrophobia. Current Rules * Students under no circumstances are allowed to leave Rising Angel Academy. * With minimal restrictions, students are allowed to explore the school. * Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is the destruction of the surveillance. Anyone caught in these acts will be punished. * Any student who commits murder will automatically become the blackened. Unless their crime is discovered they will be allowed to leave the school. * If three or more students discover a body, the body discovery announcement will play. * Monokuma is allowed to make as many puns as he wants. * The time between 10 pm and 7 am is considered nighttime. As such some areas will be locked and water for showers will but cut off. Chapters Category:OC Category:Fanfictions